Silent Night
by shellgirl123
Summary: Christmas has always been Mikey's favorite time of year. But when an event shakes his very love of Christmas, will his family be able to bring him back around?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Night

Hey Everyone. This is my little Christmas story that for some reason struck me the other day. It is coming out late and fast, but I wanted to get it posted by Christmas. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. There we go.

Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

"Weeeee, wish you a Merry Christmas, 

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a happy new…"

"Mikey, I swear to God." Raph growled. "If you don't stop singing Christmas carols you're going to go flying like Santa's reindeer right off this roof."

"Come on Raph!" Mikey countered. "It's only five days until Christmas! Where's your spirit?"

"Frozen, along with my toes." Raph muttered, rubbing his chilled arms with his hands.

"Order up one big lump of coal for Raph!" Mikey yelled, grinning widely.

Leo snickered softly from a few feet away where he stood at the roof's edge, watching over the bustling streets silently.

The four brothers atop the roof became silent once again, the only movement coming from the youngest jumping around happily catching falling snowflakes on his outstretched tongue. Raph sighed heavily and twirled his sai absentmindedly in his hands. Christmas was a time that never really appealed to him like it did the rest of his family. Sure, he loved the presents and the closeness of his family, but the whole Christmas spirit thing, Santa Clause, the lights, the eight flying reindeer, it just didn't excite him like it did the rest. He didn't get excited when the first snow fell, he didn't get teary eyed during the overplayed and corny Christmas specials that Mikey insisted on watching every single year, he didn't sing along to Christmas carols on the radio. Raph shrugged lightly to himself. Christmas was just Christmas.

"Deck the halls with bows of holly!"

Raph physically jumped and let out a small shout as the familiar Christmas carol was belted out right next to his sensitive ear. He turned and saw his youngest brother standing over his shoulder, grinning at him mischievously. He glared.

"I am going to hurt you!" Raph bellowed, and turned his body and bounded through the thick fallen snow after his youngest brother who was laughing and continuing to belt out more of the carol. He leapt into the air and tackled Mikey to the ground, both of them falling unceremoniously into the snow. Mikey couldn't help but bubble with happiness as him and his brother wrestled in the fresh snow.

"Guys, quiet down." Leo scolded lightly, turning his eyes away from the city and letting them rest on his two other brothers.

"Tell him to stop singing those damn songs." Raph countered as he held Mikey down in a headlock and pelted him with snow balls.

"Dude, Santa is totally going to be skipping over you on Christmas." Mikey said, trying his best to protect himself from the onslaught of snow.

"Come on, Mikey." Don said from near Leo, twirling his bow lightly. "Don't tell me you are still going on about Santa."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, putting on his most innocent face.

"Mike, Santa is for kids." Raph said, once again twirling his sai.

Mikey let out a loud sigh. "You guys tell me every year that Santa doesn't exist, but I refuse to believe it."

Don rolled his eyes. "Mike, it would be impossible!" he said, ignoring Mikey as he rolled his eyes. "There is no way a guy could get all around the world in one night! It's a scientific impossibility. And how is a guy that out of shape going to carry around all of those presents. And flying reindeer. I don't even need to begin on that."

"Uh, magic." Mikey said, as if it was obvious. Raph and Don rolled their eyes simultaneously. Mikey frowned. "Come on, Leo, back me up on this!" he pleaded to his silent brother.

"Oh no," Leo said playfully, turning his eyes once again from the city. "You guys aren't dragging me into this age old argument again."

"Whatever." Mikey said, kicking at the snow with his foot. "I believe, and no one can convince me otherwise."

Suddenly a sharp scream was carried up to their reptilian ears by the frigid, howling wind. Leonardo tensed and quickly turned his head back front. The other three snapped to attention, their earlier argument forgotten, and they rushed to the roof's edge with their leader, all trying to locate the citizen in trouble. Another scream echoed over the wind, this time more panicked, but this time they were able to attain a general location.

"Come on." Leo said softly. "Let's go!"

* * *

The four turtle brothers slowly and silently drug their cold and tired feet through the long tunnels of the sewer system. Leonardo lead the pack with his eyes downcast and arms held limply at his sides. Donatello and Raphael were not far behind, each silent, their eyes lowered. Michelangelo brought up the rear, his normally lively gait was sullen as he drug his feet over the chilled cement. There were no jokes, no arguments, no celebration. 

Leo chanced a glance back to his youngest brother, concern filling his eyes. Mikey didn't notice his brother's worried stare as his eyes raked the floor, a few unshed tears brimming the edges of the light brown orbs. Leo began to slow his pace, allowing his other brothers to pass. He fell into stride with Mike, who didn't acknowledge his presence, and walked silently next to him. Finally, after the silence threatened to choke them all, Leo chanced words.

"Are you O.K. Mikey?" he asked softly, his voice echoing gently off the surrounding sewer walls.

Mikey raised his head slightly and looked at his eldest brother and sniffled softly. "No." was all he answered, then let his eyes fall back to the floor.

Leo became silent again, unsure of what to say next. He opted for walking next to his brother, trying his best to quietly extend support. A few more silent minutes passed.

"It's not fair!" Mikey suddenly voiced, turning and quickly punching his closed fist into a near by wall. The other three brothers froze and turned to look at the youngest. Mikey took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, finally letting a few tears escape his eyes. "Why did she have to die?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Mikey," Leo said, letting one of his hands drift to his brother's shoulder. "We tried to get there in time. We were too late." He said, taking a deep breath, trying to forget the lifeless face of the young girl in the alley who they had failed to save. She couldn't have been more then twelve or thirteen years old. Leo swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. "We caught the bad guy. He's in jail. Unfortunately, we can't save everybody. But we tried." Leo's voice was soft and unconvincing as it trailed off. He watched Mikey carefully.

Mikey took a long shuddering breath. "But its Christmas!" he said, his voice shaking. "People are supposed to be happy, loving, caring. But the guy that killed her wasn't loving, and her family won't be happy. People aren't supposed to die on Christmas!" He closed his eyes and let a few more tears fall.

"I know," Don said, coming up next to Mikey and putting his hand on the back of his carapace. "It isn't fair. But there are still loving people in the world. Don't judge the spirit of Christmas on one bad event."

"How can I believe in the spirit of Christmas when there is so much pain and suffering?" Mikey asked bitterly, kicking a pebble at his feet.

"Mikey…" Leo started, hating to see his brother suffering.

"No, you guys were right." Mikey said flatly. "There is no Santa. There is no spirit of Christmas. Christmas is a crock." He began to walk faster and brushed past Leo and Don and ignored the hand of Raph as he moved past. The other three watched him go, their eyes full of sadness, but neither of them tried to catch up. By the time they reached home, Mikey was already within his room, the door tightly barring him from the rest of the world. The three remaining brothers dispersed, each making their way tiredly to their beds, hoping that tomorrow everything would be better.

* * *

When Raph woke up the next morning and entered the living room, he paused in shock as he glanced around the room. Mikey's stocking was missing from the mantle. All of the decorations that his youngest brother had worked happily to hang were now taken down, leaving nothing but lonely, empty nails and stretches of wire in their place. The Christmas tree that Leo and Don had brought home was bare, leaving nothing but empty branches. Raph bit his lower lip with concern and moved his way tentatively to the kitchen. He found Mikey sitting silently at the table, stirring his spoon through an untouched bowl of cereal with his eyes down cast and a frown upon his face. He glanced over to the trashcan and saw it brimming with the Christmas decorations that had once graced their lair. 

"Mikey, what did you do?" Raph asked, sitting down lightly next to his brother, eyeing him with concern.

"I got rid of Christmas." Mikey answered simply, his voice soft.

"Why did you do that?" Raph continued. He had hoped that Mikey's sadness from last night would pass by now, but it was obvious that the blow last night had wounded Mikey deeply.

"Why do you care?" Mike asked scowling. "You hate Christmas anyway." He then stood and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving Raph sitting by himself, unable to think of anything to say.

As Mikey stomped through the lair, he passed Leo who was making his way to the living room. "Mike, Rudolf is on in a few. Aren't you going to watch it with us?"

"Whatever." Mikey said with anger. Leo watched as he made his way past and entered his room, letting his door slam tightly behind him. Leo frowned. As he continued his way into the living room he gasped at the bare walls and missing decorations.

"What happened here?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Apparently Mikey decided to redecorate." Raph said, coming up next to his brother. "Or undecorated is more like it."

Leo's frown became deeper as concern for his youngest brother began to take over. The concern only deepened as Mikey remained in his room throughout the day. He ignored them when Leo made a round of hot chocolate, he yelled at Don who tried to coax him out with holiday music. Even Master Splinter was unable to get his youngest son to open his door.

By the beginning of the evening, Leo had seen enough. He turned and threw on his jacket without a word and silently headed for the door. Only Don was around to notice.

"Leo, where are you going?" he asked, walking quickly over to where Leo stood.

"I'm going to try and renew Mikey's faith in Christmas." Leo said determinedly. "I can't stand seeing him like this, Don, and I'm determined to fix it."

Don looked at Leo silently. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"I don't know." Leo said honestly. "I'll know what to do when I find it."

Don once again stared at Leo. "I'm going to come with you." He said, reaching out for his coat. "I feel bad for what I said to Mikey the other night, and though I know that isn't why he's depressed, I'd give anything to have our happy, Santa loving brother back."

Leo let himself smile softly at Don's words and didn't protest. The two shrugged their jackets on over their shoulders and disappeared quickly and silently out the sewer door, unseen by the rest of the family.

* * *

Leo and Don walked across the rooftops triumphantly, a small package held within Don's freezing hands. They were quickly making their way back to home after spending hours wandering through the busy city streets for the cure to Mikey's depression. It had taken longer than either turtle had thought, but after braving the frigid cold and the large crowds of oblivious holiday shoppers, they felt they found the perfect gift for their heartbroken brother to help bring happiness back into the holiday. 

Don shivered lightly and pulled his coat tighter around his body. He looked over to Leo and saw him quickly rubbing his hands over his arms in an effort to warm his cold blooded body. Don could feel the cool winter air creeping into his body. They had to get home soon and get warmed up. Being out for hours in the middle of winter didn't sit well for a cold blooded turtle.

Don silently picked up the pace and heard Leo's footsteps quicken as well in an effort to keep up. Don felt another shiver wrack his body and once again hugged his arms tightly against him. He was so caught up in the cold that he didn't notice Leo had stopped for a few seconds. He turned once he realized his oldest brother was no longer beside him and looked to his brother for answers. Leo stood still and silent, and motioned quickly with his hand for Don to come back. Don followed the gesture quickly, once again planting his feet next to Leo's side.

"What is going on?" he asked quietly, though he didn't know why he was whispering. Leo didn't answer right away. But when he did, it made Don shiver once again.

"We aren't alone."

* * *

Don made his way slowly and painfully across the snow covered rooftops, clutching his burden tightly to his body. He felt as though he was going to collapse, his body was overcome with weariness and cold and pain. Don coughed roughly, the spasms almost causing him to drop the limp body within his arms. He managed a glance down to his brother's still form. Leo was paler than he was before, his face now becoming tinged with blue. Don swallowed hard and realized sickly that he was probably not fairing much better. 

How had the night gone so wrong? All he and Leo had wanted to do was find something perfect for Mikey to make him happy again. It was supposed to be a quick trip. But nothing in their lives was ever easy. The ambush had been quick and unexpected. The members of the foot had crept up on them silently and had caught them unawares, each caught up in the icy weather. Don's heart had sank as he reached for his bo and was met with empty air. Both of them had left their weapons at home, as two short forms caring a large stick and two sharp swords on their backs through crowded city streets would draw unwanted attention.

They had fought bravely, but their movements were slowed as the surrounding cold hindered their movements like heavy weights. Leo had gone down first, taking a blow that Don had been too slow and cold to block himself from. Luckily, once Don was down to just himself, there were only two foot left still standing. Either by luck or the grace of God, Don had been able to dispatch them, and with dread filling his heart he had made his way to Leo's still side. A nasty wound was found at his temple, bleeding heavily as all head wounds do. Don had check his vitals, finding a slow, but steady heartbeat. He could have died with relief. Quickly, without thinking, he had lifted Leo into his arms and had desperately started toward home, knowing that their only chance was to get themselves out of this cold and call for help.

Don's body was once again wracked with coughs, causing his body to collapse from under him, bringing him and Leo to the freezing, snow covered ground. Don weakly moved his hand to his mouth, wiping the saliva from his face, then desperately reached for Leo, pulling his brother's body close. If only they still had their jackets. Don and Leo had had to shed them on the rooftops to allow more agile movement, and in Don's freezing desperation to get home, he had forgotten them. Don tried to stand again, but his legs betrayed him, failing to respond to his command. His arms and legs felt like lead weights. His eyelids felt heavy, he couldn't remember ever being more tired. Don swallowed hard, realizing he would make it no farther. He slowly reached for the cell tucked carefully in his belt. He pushed the button and watched with dread as it failed to respond. He realized with a sickening feeling that the moisture from the snow had probably killed it. He reached for Leo's belt where he knew his brother's cell should be and was met with empty space. Leo must have lost his phone in the fight on the roof.

Don laughed morbidly at their bad luck, but the laughter was quickly cut off by deep coughing. Sometimes it was horrible knowing everything that he did. As the cold leaked deeper into his body, Don could narrate to himself everything that was happening to lead to his helplessness. Don slowly recovered from the horrible coughing fit, and desperately reached for his brother's body, pulling it close to him, trying to share warmth that he knew he didn't have. They were cold, they were alone, no one knew where they were or even that they had left. They had no phone, no coats, and no hope. Don reached into the pocket of his belt where he had stored the small gift he and Leo had found for Mikey. He pulled the small object out and rested it against his plastron, drawing comfort from the gift. As the cold began to envelope him further, Don found that he was no longer able to keep his eyes open. His last thought before darkness claimed him was that it would take a Christmas miracle to save them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey's eyes flew open suddenly as he was swiftly awoken from sleep. He yawned deeply and met his palms to his bleary eyes trying to rub the sleepiness away from them. He slowly became aware of his surroundings and found himself sitting upright in his bed hugging his pillow tightly to his chest. He yawned again and reached groggily for the clock on his night stand, turning it around to face him and groaning at the time. Only eleven at night. Mikey sighed and pulled himself to his feet, feeling his stomach growl loudly. He had forgotten to come out and eat dinner last night. He grimaced. He wouldn't have had much of an appetite earlier, anyway.

He made his way out of his room quietly and headed for the kitchen, hoping there was some left over pizza or something good for him to snack on before making his way back to bed. He pulled the refrigerator door open and shivered as the cold air hit his body. He bent his head down and began to fish around. Suddenly he gasped aloud as a bad feeling suddenly washed over him, causing his stomach to flip around violently. He stood up straight, clutching his stomach, letting the door to the fridge close slowly, food forgotten, as he tried to understand what he had just felt. He took a deep breath and kept a hand lightly over his flipping stomach, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Something wasn't right.

He sat at the kitchen table and slowly took in his surroundings. Everything seemed normal. The lair was quiet, but that was normal for being later at night. Everyone had probably made their way to bed early. Mikey frowned. He got up and walked a lap around the kitchen, trying to shake off the bad vibes that were surrounding him, but when he returned to sit down he felt just as nervous and unsure as he did before. Mike swallowed. He wondered where Leo was, he was always good and figuring out this weird feeling stuff.

Mikey stood and made his way through the lair toward Leo's room and made to knock on the door lightly, when he realized the door was ajar. He peeked his head slowly around the corner and was met with empty space, the bed was still made. Mikey frowned. Where was Leo?

Suddenly the quietness of the lair felt unnerving and wrong. Mikey swallowed hard and moved down the hall to Don's room, also finding it empty. His frown deepened, and so did his bad feeling.

"Don? Leo?" he yelled down the hall, hoping for an answer, but he was met with silence.

He walked farther down the hall and was met with Raph's closed door. He took a deep breath and knocked loudly, hoping that at least one brother would be present. He only had to wait a few seconds before a bleary eyed and cranky Raph was staring at him through his cracked door. Mikey breathed a small sigh of relief, but his unease didn't settle.

"Whadda ya want." Raph muttered, eying his brother.

"Leo and Don aren't here." Mikey said softly, grabbing his stomach once again as it twisted at using their names.

Raph looked at him in disbelief. "That's it?" he asked through a yawn. "Mike, I'm sure their fine."

"I dunno." Mike said slowly. "I just have this feeling…"

Raph rolled his eyes. "They are probably just out doing some last minute Christmas shopping." He tried to explain. Mikey didn't seem convinced.

"I'll try calling them." Mike suggested, more to himself than anyone. Raph just shrugged and nodded, following Mikey out of his room and down the hall. Mike reached out and grabbed his cell, first dialing Don's number. No answer. The twisting feeling in his stomach doubled and he grabbed it, feeling sick.

"You O.K.?" Raph asked, concerned.

"There was no answer." Mikey said, ignoring the question, his fear building. He then moved through his numbers and found Leo's, clicking dial. He waited for three rings, five rings, seven rings. Mike's face began to pale as ring ten went through with no answer. "Something is wrong." He said, certainty filling his heart. "Something's happened."

Raph was slightly taken aback by how sure his youngest brother sounded. "I dunno, Mike. Maybe they just didn't hear the phone."

"No." Mikey continued. "Something's wrong. I just know it. We need to go find them."

Raph frowned and glanced back longingly at his room where his warm, soft bed lie waiting, but turned back to Mikey and nodded. If Mikey needed this to be put at ease then he would do it, and besides, the certainty in Mikey's voice was beginning to make him uneasy. "Alright." He said softly. "I'll go tell Master Splinter. You turn on the tracker, see if you can figure out where they went." Mikey nodded in response.

Mike pulled his cell phone back out and pressed the button that activated the tracking device on Don's cell. There was no response. Mikey's stomach did a violent flip again. Something had to be wrong with the cell for the tracker not to work. He tried to track Leo's cell next. The phone made a small clicking sound, then, after what felt like an eternity a bright red dot showed up on the screen. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief. At least Leo's phone was working.

He saw Raph coming down the hall, tucking his sais into his belt as he went. Mikey grabbed his weapons and went quickly to the door for his coat. The sooner they found them the better.

"So, where're we going?" Raph asked, pulling his coat on.

"They are somewhere near Fifth Avenue." Mikey said, his voice shaking slightly with worry.

Raph nodded. "Then let's go."

The two brothers took off quickly down the sewer tunnels and swiftly and quietly exited the nearest man hole to the location of the tracker. Raph gasped loudly as the cold winter wind hit his body and he pulled his jacket around him tighter. Mikey came up after him and was so consumed in the task of following the tracker he barely registered the cold. He gained his bearings, then silently pointed toward a nearby building. Raph nodded in understanding and they both walked briskly in that direction. There was no sign of them anywhere at the base, so the two brothers quickly climbed the fire escape, bringing them to the roof.

As soon as they reached the top, Mikey's eyes immediately began scanning the area, looking for any sign of his missing siblings. At first glance, the roof seemed empty. Mikey's heart sank. He dropped his eyes back to the tracker to double check that he had read it right. He frowned when he realized they were right where they needed to be. So where were Leo and Don?

Mikey was quickly dragged from his thoughts by a worried yell from Raph. He looked over and saw Raph eyeing something in the snow. Mikey ran over quickly to see what Raph had found and gasped. The snow on the roof had been violently kicked around as though there had been a flurry of activity. Mikey frowned as his feeling of foreboding strengthened. Then something caught his eye. He looked over and saw a red blinking light. Leo's cell. Mikey swallowed hard. He ran over to where the small device lay, dropping to his knees to retrieve it. As he reached down he realized the device wasn't the only red in the snow. Bile rose in his throat.

"Raph!" he yelled, his panic rising as he realized what the red substance was. Raph came running over to Mikey's side.

"Blood." He said quietly, dread washing over him. Mikey then held up the abandoned cell. Raph swallowed hard. They had been attacked. Raph looked over to his side and his heart sank further. There were his brother's coats, also lying abandoned in the snow.

Mikey stood quietly. Raph slowly moved over to join him. There were no tracks, they had long been covered by the falling snow. There was no trail at all to follow. Don's tracker wasn't working. The temperature was dropping by the hour. Their brothers were out there somewhere, injured and cold and in need of aid. Raph felt any hope of finding his brothers alive slipping away and fear began to wrap its way around his heart. He looked to Mikey desperately, hoping that maybe his little brother had come up with a plan, because he was out of ideas. They lived in the biggest city in America, trying to find their brothers without a tracker would be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"What are we going to do?" Raph asked out loud.

Suddenly Mikey felt lightheaded, reaching his hand out for his spinning head. He closed his eyes and leaned against the thick body of his brother. Raph reached out and held him quickly, supporting his brother's shaking form.

"Mike? You O.K.?" Raph asked, his voice trembling with fear.

Mikey was silent for a moment, his eyes tightly screwed shut. He leaned into the protective body of his brother. He felt as though he could vomit. His legs were shaking beneath him and he found himself sinking to the ground as a feeling he couldn't identify washed over him.

"Mike? Mikey??" Raph yelled, panic entering his voice as his brother lay in his arms. As soon as the lightheaded feeling had appeared, it went, leaving Mikey gasping and clutching lightly at his temple. He slowly attemped to open his eyes and was immediately met with Raph's concerned face.

"Mike?" Raph tried again, but Mikey ignored it. He quickly pulled himself to his knees, his eyes wide and sparkling. He took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. There was a single bright star shining through the cloudy winter night. Mikey swallowed hard, a smile forming on his face.

"Mike? Are you O.K.?" Raph tried again, coming up to Mikey's side.

"I know where they are." Mike said, certainty in every word his spoke, his eyes never leaving the brightly shining star.

"What?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"I know where they are." Mikey repeated.

"How…" Raph asked. He then looked at the star that Mikey's gaze was locked on. "You can't be serious." He muttered. Mikey didn't answer. "We aren't going to go wandering through the city because you think you had some Christmas feeling."

"I know you don't believe in the magic of Christmas," Mike started, his voice becoming faster and more excited. "But just trust me. I know Raph. I just know."

"This isn't some Christmas movie, Mikey. Our brothers are out there somewhere, possibly dying!" Raph said, exasperated. He didn't know what Mikey was thinking. All he knew was that his brothers were out there freezing to death and they were wasting time on a roof talking about Christmas premonitions that don't even exist. "I'm going to go start searching."

"Raph," Mikey said, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. "Please believe me. I know it doesn't make sense. I know it doesn't seem possible, but I just know. Please."

Raph stared at Mikey, frowning. This didn't seem right, but honestly, he had no other ideas. And Mikey seemed so sure. Raph sighed. "O.K." he said, closing his eyes. "Lead the way."

Mikey smiled, then moved his eyes back up to the star and closed them. "Come on," he said. "This way."

Raph followed Mikey as he made his way across the roof tops of the near by buildings, all the while keeping the shining star within his sight. Raph felt his heart beating fearfully in his chest. He pulled his coat tighter around him as he ran after Mikey. Worry filled his heart more and more as each minute passed. As he felt the wind becoming colder, tears began to form at his eyes. His hopes were dropping quickly at the possibility of finding his brothers alive. But Mikey continued on ahead of him, so certain in his step that Raph couldn't help but hold on to a small thread of hope.

Suddenly Mikey stopped and looked back up. Raph followed his gaze and gasped softly as he noticed the star shining brighter than ever, and now almost right over their heads. He watched as Mikey went to the edge of the roof and looked over, then, without a word, went over the edge. Raph ran to catch up and quickly followed him down the side of the building into the dark alleyway below. He couldn't help but feel a flush of hope. He looked over to Mikey who was desperately searching the alleyway. Raph raised his eyes to the star once again, praying silently for help. As he once again lowered his eyes his gaze immediately fell on a large foot sticking out from behind a near by dumpster. Raph's heart leapt into his throat and he ran quickly to the site.

There were his brothers, both still and cold, a slight dusting of snow covering their frigid skin. Raph let out a soft sob as he reached out for Leo, who was cradled tightly in Don's still arms.

"Mikey!" he screamed. "Mikey, I found them!" He pulled Leo into his arms and quickly felt for a pulse. He moaned with relief as he felt one, dangerously slow, but still there. Mikey was there at his side in a heartbeat, grabbing quickly for Don.

"He's alive." Mikey breathed, closing his eyes with worry and relief. "Don?" he tried, shaking his brother's still form. "Come on, Don, open your eyes." There was no response. Mike's heart raced with worry. They didn't have much time.

"Come on." Raph said urgently. "We have to get them home!" Mikey nodded and in one fluid motion scooped his purple clad brother into his arms, Raph doing the same to Leo, and both headed quickly for the nearest manhole. As Mikey lowered himself and Don into the hole he glanced once more up at the sky, a smile gracing his mouth and tears in his eyes he gazed up, catching the gleaming star right above as it flickered, then disappeared from site.

* * *

Don began to awaken slowly, his eyelids feeling heavier than they ever had in his life. He tried to lift the heavy weights that covered his eyes, but couldn't seem to get them to obey. His body was weak, tired, pained, and…warm? All Don could remember before this was an overwhelming cold. So how had he become warm?

"Donny?"

Don moaned softly as he heard his name called, the voice echoing through his aching head. He swallowed hard and once again tried to open his heavy eyelids.

"Don, come on, wake up."

Donny took a deep, exhausted breath and put all of his effort into getting his eyes to open. Finally, his eyelids cracked open, and his blurry vision fell on his youngest brother, leaning over him with a worried look on his face.

"Mikey?" he managed, barely recognizing his weakened and raspy voice.

Mikey smiled widely at his words and leaned quickly over him, taking Don into his arms and hugging his brother tightly. "Thank goodness!" he said, his voice shaking. "We weren't sure for awhile you guys were going to make it."

Don looked at his brother with confusion. It began to dawn on him that his body felt so heavy because he was covered in multiple layers of blankets. He had never seen so many blankets in his life. Don yawned, his eyes trying to close on him once again. He was so tired. He gave Mikey another quick look, seeing his brother staring at him with concern. He was about to let his eyes close once again, when suddenly he remembered what had happened. The fight, the cold, "Leo." Don managed as worry crashed down on him. "Where's Leo? He was hurt. Where is he?"

Mike looked at Don silently for a moment, then moved away and pointed behind him. Don used all his strength to push himself up so he could see what Mikey was pointing at. Not far away, in a bed covered with just as many blankets as his own, lay his eldest brother. His face was still pale, his eyes still closed, his head bandaged neatly in clean white bandages. Don swallowed hard. "Is he…"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Mikey answered softly, a hint of worry still present in his voice. "But April thinks he's going to be alright once we get him warmer. We really weren't sure for awhile though." Mikey's voice cracked. "You guys scared us to death."

Don frowned and let his body sink back into the soft cushion of the mattress beneath him. "I'm sorry, Mikey." He said, looking away. "We got ambushed. I tried to reach you, but my cell wasn't working." Don then creased his brow, remembering his and Leo's hopeless situation. "How did you find us?"

A large grin crossed Mikey's face at the question. "Christmas magic." He said simply. Don squinted at him wearily, not understanding what Mikey meant. He was going to question further, but his body was so tired.

"Christmas magic." He muttered softly as his eyelids began to close.

"Yeah." Mikey said, placing a hand lightly on Don's arm. "I'll tell you all about it once you get some rest."

* * *

Christmas Eve was upon them, and the lair was once again graced with bright Christmas decorations. Garland lined the walls, stockings hung from the mantle, the tree was covered in ornaments and brightly colored lights that illuminated the lair in a calm red glow. Mikey stood silently in the middle of the room, glancing happily at his work, feeling the overwhelming happiness of Christmas radiating from every decoration.

"The place looks good, Mike." A voice said from behind him. Mikey smiled and turned toward the voice, seeing his oldest brother slowly making his way down the hallway wrapped tightly in a thick comforter.

"Thanks, Leo." He said, quickly moving over to his brother's side and helping him to the couch. He had come dangerously close to losing two of his beloved brothers only a couple short nights ago. The thought of it still made Mikey's stomach turn. But thanks to the miracle of Christmas they had been found and saved. Though both were still weakened from their ordeal, the two of them were getting stronger as the days passed by. Mikey still couldn't fully explain what had taken place on that cold, scary night, but somehow he had been lead to his brother's aid against all odds, and that miracle was enough to restore Mikey's faith in the magic of the Christmas holiday.

He sat heavily next to Leo on the couch, putting an arm around his sibling's shoulders. Leo smiled lightly, letting his eyes close. "I'm glad you are finding your Christmas spirit again." He said softly, leaning into Mikey.

"It was never lost." Mike explained. "I just needed to be reminded of why it was so special."

Leo chuckled softly. "You've been watching way too many Christmas specials." He said, grinning.

"Hey man, Christmas movies are classic!" Mikey said, mocking a defensive attitude. "I mean, how else would everyone learn that bumbles bounce?"

"Nice, Mike." Leo said lightly. "No more Rudolf for you."

"Are you two almost ready to go?" Raph asked, coming up quickly behind them. "Donny's just gotta find his jacket, then we are leaving."

"Yeah." Mikey answered, raising quickly, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He bounded off to grab his and Leo's coat. As he helped Leo into the thick jacket, he saw Don and Master Splinter making their way slowly down the hall. Don was wrapped tightly in his warm winter jacket, then covered again by a thick blanket. Leo was instructed to do the same. Both Leo and Don rolled their eyes half heartedly at one another at the extra precautions they were forced to take, but, after what had taken place, both of them could understand the family's need to be overprotective.

Once everyone was bundled up warmly in their coats and blankets, the family of five made their way from the lair and down the tunnels of the sewers. It didn't take long for them to reach the manhole they desired. Raph went up first to make sure everything was safe. Leo and Don were helped up next, followed by Master Splinter and then, finally, Mikey. As Mike exited the manhole, his vision was at once taken over by the beauty of the tree in front of him.

The five mutants slowly made their way into the shadows to avoid the eyesight of the passerby, their eyes never leaving the giant, brightly lit tree of Rockafeller Center. It had been a tradition for the family to come here together on Christmas Eve night for many years. It had almost been skipped this year, but after a lot of argument, Leo and Don had convinced the rest of the family they would be fine and they would stay bundled up, for safety's sake.

Mikey moved over between Leo and Don, putting his arms around each of their shoulders and hugging them close. Raph moved to Leo's other side, and Master Splinter positioned himself in front, the bright lights from the tree reflecting off of his dark black eyes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mikey finally said, hugging his brothers closer.

"Yeah, it really is." Don said softly.

"Hey," Mike suddenly said. "You guys never did tell me why you were out that night. What were you guys doing?"

Leo and Don looked at each other knowingly and smiled. Don then moved his hand to the pouch on his belt and pulled out the small object they had been trying to carry home. "We got this for you, to try and cheer you up." Don said quietly, handing the small gift over to the curious turtle in the middle. Mikey took the small wrapped object and held it tightly in his hands. So this was the reason that his brother's had braved the winter cold and a fleet of foot? He frowned, then slowly began to unwrap the paper from the object in his hands.

As Mikey began to unwrap, Leo and Don leaned in closer to him. He got the paper away. It was a frame. Mikey stared at it curiously, then slowly turned it over and gasped softly, tears immediately springing to his eyes. Within the frame there was a beautiful photo of the five members of his beloved family behind their beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Leo, Don and Raph stood in the back, each with goofy grins plastered on their faces. In front was Master Splinter, cane in hand, and Mikey, who held his thumbs up high with a Santa hat gracing his head.

Mikey laughed softly and let his finger trace over the glass of the frame, over each member of his family. Then his eyes lowered and he saw small lettering inscribed within the metal. "Christmas is the love of family." It simply said. Mikey felt a lump forming in his throat as emotion overwhelmed him. He gazed softly at Leo, then at Don, words failing him.

"I hope you like it." Leo said simply.

"I…" Mikey started, his voice shaking. He took another deep breath. "It's the best gift I've gotten." He said softly. Then he grinned. "Well…until I find out if I got the new Halo game tomorrow morning."

Leo and Don both laughed, each hugging Mikey closely. Mikey quickly returned the hug, then passed the gift around so everyone could see it.

Raph took the frame and gazed at it happily. For him, Christmas had a new meaning. Before it had just been another day to him, but a few nights ago he had witnessed a Christmas miracle, one that had saved his family. Raph couldn't help but look at Christmas in a whole new light, one filled with hope, happiness, and family. He let his eyes wander from the picture and up toward the sky where, once again, he was met with a bright shining star, the same that he and Mikey had followed that night.

He gasped softly and grabbed Mikey's arm, directing his gaze to the bright star within the sky. Mikey's eyes met the glowing star and he smiled. "Thank you." He said softly to the sky, once again hugging his purple and blue brother close.

Raph followed in Mikey's example, and whispered a thank you into the dark Christmas night. And as he gazed at the sky, he could almost swear he saw a fast object jet across the sky. It could have almost resembled a sleigh. Raph couldn't help but smile as his heart sped up excitedly in his chest. Maybe Mikey was right about Santa after all.

* * *

Well, there we go. It couldn't be a Christmas story without a corny Christmas ending.

I hope everyone enjoyed. It was written fast without a lot of time for revision, so sorry for any mistakes. blushes

Anyway, have a Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
